


Chinese translation on "pin and tumbler"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "pin and tumbler"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pin and tumbler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300493) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



彈珠鎖　[第8號　鑰匙]

弗蘭基抱著工具箱、頂著護目鏡，從升降機裏大步跨出。「你就不能請個鎖匠什麼的嗎？」

交疊著腿坐在走廊的山治掙起身來，仔細把褲子上的灰塵拍走。「請鎖匠敲掉門鎖，得花幾百塊；我自己來也可以，不過也得花幾百塊修理門板。所以，要不你給我弄開門鎖，要不我踢門板後，你給我修門。」

弗基蘭一邊砸嘴一邊跪在門前。「小哥，你也別再弄丟鑰匙了嘛。」他掀開工具箱，工具箱就像變戲法似的迅速層層伸展；山治敢拍胸口保證，這東西絕對發出一個細微的嘶聲，就像電影裏太空船打開艙明的聲音，接下來就該有外星人抱著武器，衝下階梯朝著地球人亂槍掃射了吧？他沒好氣的搖搖頭。

「是說，你只是要給我開個鎖而已吧？怎麼把大半工具都搬過來了？」

弗蘭基垂頭看看工具箱，又抬頭看看對方。「這是大半工具？別開玩笑了。」

山治聳肩應道：「這東西有整整七層好吧？肯定比我的手機還要先進，這他媽不過是個工具箱而已！」

「你的手機還是Nokia舊型號吧？肯定是一九九八年的出品，當然說不上先進啊。」

「……高科技跟我不對盤啦。」

「超級不Super的。」

「我的手機能玩貪食蛇啦。」

「小哥，這年頭我們都在玩Angry Bird啊。」

「夠了，快把鎖弄開吧，拜託。」

弗蘭基從工具箱翻出三角開鎖器和扭力扳手，山治則挨在牆上盯著對方的動作，並試著把興致勃勃的表情隱藏起來；然而，他只看見對方左撥右扭的舞弄工具，動作快得讓他無法看清。半晌，門鎖就喀噠的輕響一聲，弗蘭基就輕輕把門推開，得意的哼道：「搞定。」

「你得意什麼？」

「喂！少看扁人！這速度已經破記錄了，難道你不覺得很棒嗎？你就認了吧，老子今天超super的！」

「別在走廊擺這種姿勢，嚇壞鄰居了。」

弗蘭基把雙手放下來，翹起的屁股也擺回來了，然後嘟著嘴撿起工具箱。山治一瞬不瞬的盯著箱子，看著它流暢迅速的疊折起來。

「……呃，麻煩你了。我給你做點吃的吧。」山治（總算）步入家門，然後給對方頂著門板。「要不要例牌菜？」

「你這話彷如天報佳音啊，美味的佳音！」

「馬屁拍到馬腿上了。總之，找天你得教我開鎖……開我家的鎖就好。」

「我給你多配幾套備用匙就行了嘛，幾百套好了。」

「是可以啦，不過……開鎖比較帥嘛。」

弗蘭基樂得咧起嘴角，連藍髮也變得越加狂妄囂張。他比著拇指眨眨眼：「沒問題，小哥。當然囉，我們先得喝了可樂才行，沒燃料可沒動力工作。」

「嗯，當然。」

 

END


End file.
